Big Time Hunger Games?
by AutumnPaigeBieber
Summary: When you have nothing to loose; why not put it all on the line?


"Logan!" the broken cry came from out of nowhere. And Logan knew exactly who it came from. In fact; he could even detect the despair in his voice. Logan began absentmindedly running out of the log cabin. The freezing winter wind needled his face. Staggering down the stairs, his feet barely missing a beat as he traveled farther and farther into the wilderness.

"Logan!" he heard once more; then realized he was running in the complete opposite direction of the voice. He turned around, and bit his lip, eying the steep cliff just before him. He closed his eyes, and began slowly walking toward it. Step by step, one breath at a time, he finally came upon the gruesome sight that was his best friend, his companion, his brother.

"Kendall..."

Lying a few feet in front of Kendall was his completely totaled bike. But what overthrew Logan; was how Kendall's leg was twisted in an odd angle. And the blood. So much blood... It covered his whole body; leaving his face tinted blue. His lips were bleeding, and chapped. His dirty blond hair was full of Mud, and grime.

Logan swiftly slid down the rocks as fast as his body would let him. He pulled his bow an arrow from his backpack. "I'm coming, buddy."

The sight was way more gruesome now that he had a closer look. He scanned the area for possible hostiles, finding nothing, he turned his attention back to Kendall. Kendall coughed, blood running out of his mouth as he did so. Logan went completely still. And that's when he saw the spear piercing his side. Normally all those years of medical studies would've kicked by now;. But seeing his best friend for years, on the ground, bleeding and possibly dying, just shut everything in him down. "Logan, please. Help me." Kendall said, voice scarcely above a whisper. "he's coming."

I fell to my knees in desperate need to help Kendall, I could tell I only had a matter of minutes to save him. I cleared my mind, took my pocket knife out, and began cutting the side of his white, blood stained shirt. I put pressure just above where the arrow had struck him, he hissed loudly in pain. With my other hand I jerked out the rod as fast as possible. His screams echoed through the forest; causing vast arrays of black birds to scurry through the air. Another scream pierced my ears; it was Kendall again. It broke my heart, just seeing him in this state. Tears flooded my eyes, making it hard to see. I ripped my shirt off, hissing at the cold air that came in contact with my body. I wrapped my discarded garment around Kendall's side as tight as I could tie it. I carefully grabbed him by the arms. He slung one over my shoulder, and I supported him while we walked. That's when I heard a ear-shattering scream behind us. Before I could look back, I saw the head of an arrow tear its way out of Kendall's stomach. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he grunted; which caused blood to spurt out of his mouth. And he hit the ground. An old rusty arrow was ground into his backside, and his fragile body slightly shook. I whipped around to come face to face with one of our components. Piercing blue eyes met my brown ones. I felt him grasp my neck, but before he could do any further damage, I swiftly slid my knife out of my back pocket, and rammed it into his stomach. He took a couple of steps back, and fell to his knees. I retrieved my knife from his stomach, and quickly turned to my abandoned best friend. He was still shaking; and that relieved me slightly. Just to know he was still alive. I felt hot tears cascade from my eyes. I sat cross-legged in front of his head, then gently brought it into my lap. He had blood running out of his mouth, and his entire lower body had blood smeared and splattered all over it. I stroked his hair lightly.

"It's gonna' be okay, Kendall." I whispered.

"You have to win, Logan." Kendall said, crying uncontrollably. I could never imagine what kind of pain he was in. But I pray it'll all be over soon.

"I will, Kendall. I promise."

I heard a gunshot in the distance. I looked around.

"Don't leave me!" Kendall sobbed. He grabbed hold of my hand, and I intertwined my fingers with his.

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised.

I looked down into his eyes, which were upside down to me. But I could still see the fear burning. I saw the eyes I remember since childhood. I was ripped away from my thoughts as I heard Kendall speak so softly.

"Sing to me."

I knew Kendall had always had a passion for music. We would always sing duets together in our free time. He also enjoyed writing music, as well. So I began to sing as softly as i could.

"Deep in the meadows, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, and here it's warm, and here the daises guard you from every harm." I could tell by the sleepiness in his eyes that he was slowly slipping away from himself. Kendall's eyes had fluttered shut, his chest moves but only slightly. The tears escaped from my throat, and they slide down my cheeks. But I had to finish for him.

"And here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you." I sang the last part, ever so slowly to make his lullaby last. His hand relaxed and fell to the ground. His chest slowed to a halt. And I was sobbing. I gently removed his head from my lap. I wiped a majority of the blood from his face, and gently crossed his arms protectively over his chest, Kissed his forehead, and began walking in the other direction.

My name is Logan Phillip Henderson. I am seventeen years old. I am in the hunger games, and I will succeed.


End file.
